Príncipe dorado
by Crayola Multicolor
Summary: Un cuento que encierra la magia de encontrar a tu príncipe. —No azul, porque no existe— Sí el dorado, porque es el más romántico. Donde dos niños de diez años juegan con esas palabras.—MI príncipe dorado.—Y tú mi princesa chocolate. ONE SHOT


**Príncipe dorado**

_Un cuento que encierra la magia de encontrar a tu príncipe. —No azul, porque no existe— Sí el dorado, porque es el más romántico. Donde dos niños de diez años juegan con esas palabras.—MI príncipe dorado.—Y tú mi princesa chocolate._

=.=

Corrió lo tanto que sus piernas pudieron acceder, resbalando algunas veces y trastabillando otras, pero por más que cayera, ella volvía a levantarse y volver a correr detrás del animal verdoso y lleno de mucosidad.

—Sapito, ven aquí— Gritó la niña, bajando la velocidad. — ¿Sapito?

Miró su alrededor, admirando el verde limón que tenía cada planta del fangoso bosque. Pegó un gritito al ver algunas amapolas esparcidas por aquí y otras margaritas por ajullá (*), le encantaban esas flores, y también lo lindo que se veía el bosque en su profundidad. —Arrugó el entrecejo, visiblemente molesta— ¿Por qué su madre nunca quería que viniera al bosque?, si era tan hermoso.

Suspiró y volvió a enfocar su vista por las plantas bajas. Hablaría luego con su madre, le explicaría que el bosque no era tan malo como decían, pero ahora debía concentrarse en encontrar al anfibio— Que desde que puso sus alargadas patas en la aldea, no paró de perseguir— Su deber de princesa estaba por fracasar, sino lo hacía.

—Sapito… ¿Acaso no quieres que te bese? — Le preguntó a una planta, la pequeña, elevándola para ver si había algo debajo de ella. — ¿Dónde estás? — Infló sus rosadas mejillas, cruzándose de brazos.

Su sapito se le había escapado, y ella ya no podría obtener a su príncipe.

Un ruido tenebroso se acentuó a la espalda de la niña, sobresaltándola como gato al ver agua. La pequeña hizo un puchero, volteando a ver como algo entre las malezas empezaba a moverse. Tenía miedo, y muchas ganas de salir de allí, después de todo su mamá podía tener razón.

— ¿Quién… está… ahí? — Balbuceó expectante, abriendo aún más sus expresivos ojos chocolates.

Un rugido fingido salió de aquellos arbustos y la pequeña pegó un grito, retrocediendo instantáneamente hasta trastabillar con una raíz sobresalida de algún árbol, cayendo sin ninguna delicadeza al suelo, aterrizando en su trasero.

Una risa infantil se escuchó entre las malezas, para luego ser separadas y dejar ver el rostro orgulloso de un pequeño niño.

—Te asusté, Kagome— Soltó el pequeño, sonriendo como todo un triunfador. — ¡Hubieras visto tu cara!, parecía un mono asustado. — Se burló después, acercándose un poco a la pequeña.

Kagome lo observó por un buen rato, sintiendo que su corazón empezaba a tranquilizar su pronta carrera, después de todo ver a su amigo, medio enemigo, la daba la seguridad necesaria en un lugar lejano a su hogar.

—Inu, ¿por qué siempre me asustas? — Preguntó ella, haciendo un gracioso puchero.

—Porque me da risa— Admitió el niño, mirándola con aquellos ojos dorados. — ¿Qué haces tan lejos de la aldea? — Añadió luego, viendo como la niña se levantaba y sacudía su liviano vestido blanco, Ya muy percudido.

—Estoy buscando a mi sapo— Respondió sin más, regalándole una sonrisa tierna. — Cuando lo bese, se convertirá en mi príncipe y me amará por siempre.

Inuyasha elevó una ceja, muy confundido.

—Esos son cuentos de hada. — Hizo una pausa, y luego añadió. — Pero te ayudaré a encontrarlo.

— ¿En serio? — Kagome se sobresaltó y lo miró con estrellitas en sus ojos chocolates. —Gracias Inu.

El niño asintió y luego miró en ambas direcciones.

—Pero no le digas a Sessho… ¿Vale? — Le puso como condición Inuyasha.

Kagome asintió y volvió a su tarea de seguir buscando a su sapito, e Inuyasha la seguía, también buscando al anfibio, y después de una ardua búsqueda de diez minutos, los dos cayeron rendidos sobre la húmeda tierra.

— ¡Me rindo!, nunca encontraremos a ese sapo— Se quejó Inuyasha, haciendo un mohín.

—Pero… ¿Y mi príncipe? — Reclamó Kagome, inflando de nuevo sus mejillas.

— ¿Por qué tanto quieres un príncipe? — Inuyasha la miró de soslayo.

—Mi mamá dice que tu príncipe siempre te protege y te ama en todo momento. — Relató la niña, jugueteando con sus dedos. —Pero ya no tengo mi sapito, para que se convierta príncipe.

—Oh, bueno— El pequeño suspiró y volvió a mirarla, pero se quedó mudo al ver como pequeñas lágrimas bajaban lentamente por las mejillas de su pequeña amiga. En silencio se levantó y caminó hasta quedar a su lado, y sin que ella se diera cuenta, se sentó muy cerca de ella, tan cerca que sus hombros rozaron. —Yo puedo ser tu príncipe. —Soltó de sopetón, fijando su vista en la pequeña.

Kagome elevó su rostro y encontró la mirada dorada de su amigo-enemigo, con sus mejillas muy sonrojadas debido a las palabras anteriores.

— ¿Serías mi príncipe? — Se secó las lágrimas lentamente, viendo a través de la nubosidad de las lágrimas como Inuyasha asentía lentamente. — ¿Me protegerás? Y ¿me amarás?

—Sí— dijo muy bajito. — Pero no vuelvas a llorar.

Kagome sonrió y se acercó lentamente a su querido amigo-enemigo, depositando un suave beso en la mejilla izquierda de él, dejándolo levemente confundido.

—Ahora ya eres mi príncipe. — La niña rió y luego lo abrazó como si a un oso de peluche se tratara. —Mi príncipe dorado.

Inuyasha sonrió y poco a poco le correspondió a su cálido abrazo.

—Y tú mi princesa chocolate. — Susurró al viento, dejando que esas palabras se elevaran al cielo, siendo siempre recordadas por aquel fangoso bosque.

=.=.=

_'Después de todo, terminaste siendo el príncipe de mi cenicienta vida, ¿Verdad Inuyasha?'_

Fin.

* * *

Sin comentarios, este One shot nació de una madrugada aburrida donde el sueño no se diganaba a aparecer, y justamente cuando una película de disney se largaba a aparecer en televisión. —Y aunque no tiene nada romántico, solo dos niños jugando con palabras— lo subí por el esfuerzo que hice. xD

Nos leemos. -Shh, coraje está durmiendo.


End file.
